100 Moments in Time
by Rising From The Flames
Summary: Wait, I don't want to know, it's more fun if it seems like magic." Victoire stared at him, thinking that she had never been more confused in her life.
1. Love

**This is for the 100 drabbles in 50 days challenge and, yeah… I don't really have anything else to say, so enjoy! XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Love**

"Teddy! Teddy! Look what Mamman got me!" Victoire said, running up to Teddy. Teddy looked down at the delicate porcelain doll she was holding.

"She's ugly." Teddy said, sticking his nose in the air. Victoire cradled the doll in her arms, shielding her from Teddy.

"She's not. Don't listen to him Madeleine, you're beautiful." Victoire looked up at Teddy again. "I'm going to introduce her to Thomas and they'll …"

"Who?" Teddy asked, trying to hide his interest, for seven-year-old boys were not supposed to be interested in dolls.

"Thomas. He's my other French doll." Victoire said, pouting at being interrupted. "I'm going to introduce them and they will fall in love and live happily ever after. Just like the princess in that story aunt Hermione told me." Victoire's eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"That's stupid. Those fairy tales are for babies, as are dolls." Teddy saw her lip begin to tremble and a tear roll down her cheek. He felt bad for making her cry. He wanted to take a step forward and hug her. But then he remembered he was a big boy, and big boys weren't supposed to show emotion. He could feel his lip trembling as well, and to hide it shouted, "You're stupid too!" before running away. He could hear Victoire's cries through the open door. He thought about going back, but he knew that if he did he would get in trouble.

Instead he found a small area under a bush to hide in.

OOO

"Victoire!" Fleur said as she walked into the room, concern emanating from her voice. "Que-est ce le problem?" (What is the problem?)

"Teddy." She sniffled, her tears ebbing enough for her to speak. "Il dit que je bete." (He said that I'm stupid.) At this Victoire started sobbing again. Fleur scooped up her daughter and placed her in her lap.

"Shhh." She whispered, while stroking the little girl's hair. "Il mechant, mais ca ne pas tu problem." (He's mean, but that's not your problem.) She said soothingly, all the while thinking that Teddy would be in big trouble next time she saw him.

"What happened?" Fleur jumped at the voice, and looked up to find Harry leaning against the doorframe. "We heard her crying and Ginny asked me to come and make sure everything was alright." Harry explained, concern laced in his voice.

"Eet eez fine, she and Teddy just ad a leetle argument." Fleur said, trying to brush it away as nothing. She thought it was sweet that Harry was concerned, but she was a little annoyed at the same time. She could take care of her own daughter, after all.

"He called me stupid." Victoire piped up from her mother's arms.

"Did he know?" Harry asked, crouching down in front of the chair Fleur was sitting on so he was at eyelevel with the little girl. "Well, how about I go talk to him?" Victoire was instantly comforted by the warm smile on his face and nodded her head happily. Fleur couldn't help but smile at how easily Harry had comforted Victoire.

By the time Harry had left the kitchen, Victoire was happily playing with her new doll again.

OOO

"Teddy!" Teddy heard Harry shout. Harry didn't sound angry… maybe he didn't know that he had made Victoire cry? Hesitantly Teddy emerged from his hiding place and walked over to where Harry was standing. "And where have you been hiding this time?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't hiding, I was just over there in the … the…" he drifted into silence as he realized there was nothing he could be doing that would have been out sight of the house other than hiding. Harry didn't seem to need a further explanation.

"Care to tell me what happened?" He asked sternly. Teddy mumbled something inaudibly. "Teddy, you're going to have to speak up."

"I told her her doll was ugly."

"And…" Harry encouraged.

"And that fairy tales with princes and princesses who fall in love are stupid."

"And…"

"And that she was stupid." He whispered, staring avidly at his shoes.

"Well, it seems you already know what you did wrong, so now it's time to go apologize." Harry said, putting a hand on the little boy's shoulder.

"Fine," Teddy sighed, "But I still think love is stupid." He muttered to himself.

**Sorry if the French isn't perfect, but I have always loved the idea of Fleur speaking French with her kids. XD**


	2. Anger

_**Yay! New Chapter! XD I might actually get all of these done on time. **_____

**Anger**

Victoire sat in a corner of her room, tucked in amidst a mountain of stuffed animals and pillows, fuming. She hated Teddy. How could he have hurt Madeleine. All she had done was ask him to join their tea party. So maybe she had been a little insistent, but who wouldn't want to play tea party with her and all her stuffed animals,

And then Teddy had grabbed Madeleine and thrown her against the wall, bruising her delicate face. Sure, Uncle Harry had been able to take away Madeleine's pain but that didn't excuse that fact that Teddy had hurt Madeleine.

The pretty porcelain doll was now cradled in her lap, a bandage wrapped clumsily around her round head, flattening her perfect curls. A hesitant knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She got up and stomped to he door noisily. Teddy stood on the other side.

"Iwantetopologise." He mumbled.

"What?" Victoire asked, confusion over-ruling her anger.

"I'm sorry, alright!" Teddy almost shouted at the little girl.

"Teddy!" She heard Uncle Harry say sternly. "Your supposed to apologise, not yell at your cousin."

"I'm sorry Victoire." He said quietly. A smile spread across the little girl's face. She put her ear next to her doll's mouth.

"It's okay, Madeleine forgives you. Do you want to play tea party with me now?" She said innocently. Teddy rolled his eyes, but he took her small hand and followed her into her room.

_**Review please! **_____


	3. Broken

_**Hah! Another chapter! I'm so proud of myself. I'm going to try to get at least another two chapters up before I go to bed tonight. Lets see if that actually works. :P Anyway, enjoy! :D**_

_**Prompt: Broken**_

_**Disclaimer: I know forgot last time, but I'm going to say it now for all of these drabbles. I don't own Harry Potter. :( **_

**Broken**

"Harry! Aunt Fleur! Victoire's crying!" Teddy shouted, running into the room as fast as his little legs would take him. "She was trying out my broom and fell off and now she can't get up." He said, jumping up and down while holding up the toy broom, trying to convey the urgency of the situation.

The roomful of adults all jumped up at once and rushed out of the house, Teddy running to keep up.

Victoire was sitting on the ground clutching her leg, tears streaming down her face. Fleur swooped down on her and scooped her into her arms. When the little girl's leg was jerked she screamed.

Aunt Hermione knelt down beside the two and gently touched the leg. The little girl sobbed harder.

"Ssshhh, it's only broken." She said reassuringly to little girl. Taking out her wand she moved it along the leg, muttering. "There, all better, but no more playing on Teddy's broom, you know you're not old enough." She scolded lightly.

"Sorry Aunt Hermione." The little girl said softly, sniffling a little. Teddy pushed his way to the front of the small crowd.

"Vicky! Can you walk again?" He asked, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. She wobbled a little but a shaky smile appeared on her face through her tears.

"You're going to have to play the witch now, I'm not allowed on the broom anymore." She said, throwing Teddy a mischievous grin before handing him the broom and running away. Teddy grumbled something about little girls before swinging his leg over the little broom and hovering after Victoire.

_**Mesa loves reviews. (That was a not so subtle hint to please review!)**_


	4. Fallen petals

_Yay! Another chapter up! :) My idea is that Victoire and Teddy will be growing up throughout these drabbles, so they won't be little children forever. :P_

_Prompt: flower_

**Fallen Petals**

Little Victoire sat in the grass outside her house. Her doll, Madeleine, was seated on her lap and she held a large flower in her hands.

"Flower," she said, giggling as she pulled another petal off. It drifted down slowly to land on the Madeleine's head.

Victoire had seen a girl sitting at a table in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor the other day. The girl had been pulling the petals off a flower and mumbling something. Ever since then Victoire had wanted to try.

So the first chance she got, Victoire snuck out of the house and stole a large flower from Mamman's garden. Now she was sitting next to the garden, pulling off the petals one by one and saying whatever word popped into her head.

"Pretty," Another petal fell.

"Madeleine," And another

"Teddy," As the petal drifted down Victoire reached for another one but found none.

"Where'd all the leaves go?" She asked, looking confused. She looked around her and saw a couple of the petals blown away by the soft breeze. Victoire clapped her hands and laughed at the specks of pink growing smaller and smaller before getting caught in a tree. Then she looked down, once again focused on finding her other petals.

"Madeleine!" She exclaimed, Catching sight of Madeleine's hat of fallen pink petals. "You stole my petals! That's not nice, no desert for you tonight." She said sternly to the doll. Then she got up, took the doll by the hand and wandered back into the house, the bare flower stem still clutched tight in her little hands.

_Review please! :)_


	5. Chasing the Chaser

**Yay, another chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to write 95 more drabbles before the 19****th**** :P**

**Prompt: block**

**Enjoy!**

Chasing the Chaser

"Vicky! Vicky! Look what Harry got me for my birthday!" Teddy yelled, accosting the nine year old the moment she walked through the door. He brandished a broom, almost hitting Victoire with it in his excitement. Fleur, who had walked into the room behind Victoire looked down at the broom in dissaprovement but the two children didn't notice or care. They had eyes only for the new broom; it's handle shining and each tail twig perfectly in place.

"Hello." Ginny said, walking over to embrace Bill and Fleur. "And no playing with the broom inside." She said sternly to Teddy, who was trying to help Victoire on.

He pouted but led Victoire outside. "We'll be having cake and presents in a few minutes." Ginny called after the two but they didn't hear, too absorbed by the new broom.

The two children ran out of the house and over to the small bit of land surrounded by trees where they could fly without being seen by muggles. After a couple of minutes of arguing about who got to ride the broom Victoire clambered on and pushed off from the ground. Teddy had finally given to letting her go first because he had a hard time denying his younger cousin anything.

Victoire skimmed across the grass, giggling as the green stalks tickled her toes poking out of her sandals. She could feel Teddy's eyes on her back and felt like showing off so she inched the broom higher and higher until she was soaring around at the tops of the trees. She felt very big, all the way up there; like she was the queen of the world. But if she was honest with herself, she was a little scared. She was very high up and the broom was only a thin, slippery piece of wood but she couldn't give Teddy the satisfaction of seeing her scared.

After another minute or so of flying around the tips of the trees she slowly inched her way back down to the doll sized Teddy. Once on the ground again she inwardly sighed with relief.

"Ready to play some Quidditch?" Teddy asked. Grinning as he took his broom back.

"What am I going to ride?" Victoire asked. It was obvious Teddy was not going to relinquish his broom again any time soon.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." Teddy thought for a minute. Victoire looked wistfully in the direction of the broom cupboard next to the house but all the Weasley boys had taken their brooms with them when they moved out, so it now held nothing but cobwebs and spiders. "Well, how about you take the broom and you can be the keeper and I'll be a chaser and practice on the ground.

Teddy looked longingly down at his new broom as he half-heartedly handed it to her but Victoire didn't take it right away. She felt bad taking his broom again but more than that, she felt no desire to leave the ground again that day so she quickly said.

"I actually prefer being chaser, so you take the broom and I'll throw the quaffle._ Plus, then I get to throw balls at him_ Victoire thought to herself, a grin spreading across her face.

An hour later both children were rolling around on the ground laughing. After being hit multiple times by impeccably thrown quaffels Teddy had given up guarding the goal post and had instead taken up chasing Victoire around the pitch on his broom to much screaming and laughter.

"I thought you were supposed to guard the goals, not chase the other players." Victoire gasped out before starting to laugh again.

"And I thought you were supposed to be scoring, not bombarding the keeper." He replied, also short of breath.

"That was the best Quidditch game ever." Victoire said after a while, gazing up at the perfect blue sky.

**Review please! Free invisible cookies for all that review! :P**


	6. Broomstick

**Another chapter! If I can keep up this pace I might actually get them all done in time. :P**

**Prompt: broomstick**

Broomstick

Victoire walked along silently, clutching her mother's hand tightly. The commotion of trains and voices around her mingled together into one loud wave of noise. but she didn't notice or care. The most prominent thought in her head was the reason that she and her family came to King's Cross Station; Teddy was going to Hogwarts.

She felt a tear roll down her face as she thought about it. No Teddy for an entire year; she didn't like that at all. What was she supposed to do when the whole family got together? Sure, she could play with James and Albus and Rose and Hugo but it wasn't the same; they weren't Teddy.

"Daddy, why does Teddy have to go?" She asked, pulling at her father's sleeve.

"Because he has to go to school." Her father said, looking down and smiling at her. "You'll have to go in a couple of years too."

"Why can't I go now, with Teddy?" She asked, pouting.

"Because you're not old enough yet. Don't worry, before you know it you'll be going too." Victoire decided not argue with her father but she was still pouting when they went through the magic barrier and came on to platform nine and three quarters.

The steam from the train combined with the early morning mist made it very hard to find anyone. All the other people on the platform looked like shadows to Victoire, and she found it a little creepy but her father reassured her that they would find Uncle Harry and Teddy.

She was a little upset that he had been right but a smile lit up her face when she saw Teddy standing awkwardly with his grandma, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Victoire started jumping up and down and waving furiously.

Aunt Ginny was the first one to spot them and waved back smiling. She put her hand on Teddy's shoulder and pointed in Victoire's direction. He turned around just in time to see a small girl flying at him before all the air was squeezed out of his lungs. He looked down at the silver blond head that came up to his chin and smiled a little before prying Victoire off of him. All the adults smiled the two before exchanging greetings a couple of feet away to give the two children some privacy.

They stood there awkwardly for a minute until Victoire finally broke the silence.

"Why do you have to go, Teddy?" She asked, the pout returning to her face, this time accompanied by tears.

"I have to Hogwarts so I can learn how to be an awesome wizard like Harry. So I can defeat the bad wizards." Victoire smiled a little through her tears. Teddy seemed to take this as encouragement and continued. "And you'll see me again soon. I'll be back for Christmas. And then I'll be back again for the summer. You'll see me again before you know it." Victoire's face brightened up a little and she managed a full smile. Teddy smiled back at her. Then he opened his trunk and started rummaging around in it.

"Teddy Lupin, You're leaving in five minutes, what are you doing messing up the things in your trunk. We don't have time to pack it all again." Ginny said reproachfully, noticing what he was doing.

"I'm just looking for something." He said, ignoring her exasperated stare.

"Honestly, I don't know how mum used to get us all on the train on time." Victoire heard Aunt Ginny say to the rest of the adults before Teddy captured her attention again. He had closed his trunk again and now stood in front of her with his broom in his hands. Before Victoire could ask what he was doing he shoved the broom into her hands.

"I want you to hang on to this for me until next summer." He said, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"But it's your broom, don't you want to take it with you?" Victoire asked, stunned.

"First years aren't allowed to have brooms." He said matter-of-factly. "I trust you keep it safe. It's safer in your hands than at Harry's house with James and Albus wrecking everything they can reach." He said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

A loud whistle made Victoire jump.

"Time to go Teddy." His Grandmother said, sounding a little stressed. Teddy gave Victoire a quick hug before turning around. Goodbyes were said in hurry and then Teddy got on the train. Victoire followed the train with her eyes at it started to build speed as it headed out of that station, a water smile on her face and Teddy's broom clutched tightly to her chest.


	7. Strange Encounter

_**Here's chapter 7! :) I also have a question for you guys. I have chapters 82 and 100 done too. I'm trying to decide whether to wait to post them until I finish all the ones before them or whether to post them now and fill in the missing chapters later. Let me know what you think! :)**_

_**Prompt: muggle**_

**Strange Encounter**

Victoire sighed dramatically as she sat on the fence in the weak sunlight. She was bored. Not because there was nothing to do but because there was nothing new to do and everyone was too busy to play with her. Mamman was cleaning the house so she had brought her to Grandma's house but Grandma was busy too, so now she sat on the fence surrounding the burrow, completely and utterly bored. She sighed, hoping that her sighs would bring along something interesting but she was disappointed; there was still nothing to do.

A quiet whistling made her sit up straight and listen; it was coming from down the path that led to the village. She looked in that direction and saw a boy a little ways away, walking slowly in her directions. He had a mop of curly black hair and he looked to be about her age. His hands were stuffed deep into his pockets and he kicked pebbles out of his way as he walked to the beat of the tune he was whistling.

All of a sudden the whistling along with his slow tread as he looked up and spotted Victoire perched on the low picket fence. She smiled at him and a soft blush crept up his cheeks.

"Hi!" She called out brightly.

"Hi!" He called back, a little timid but he resumed his easy stride. When he got to where she was sitting he stopped and smiled, his face still a little flushed.

"What's your name?" asked Victoire.

"Roger, and yours?"

"Victoire." A silence fell between the two.

"Do you live in the village?" Victoire asked after a while. He nodded and they lapsed into silence again. Victoire swung her legs back and forth, thinking of what to say.

"Where are you going?" she asked, breaking the silence again.

"No where really, I was just bored." He said, shrugging his shoulders. All of a sudden he got very interested in the pebbles again.

"Do you want to play with me?" Victoire asked suddenly, the idea only just dawning on her. The boy seemed a little hesitant but he realized he had nothing better to do and agreed.

Victoire took hold of his hand and pulled him along with her, skipping happily into the yard.

"Do you want to ride brooms?" she asked, looking back at him as she slowed to a stop. He looked at her a little strangely but he agreed. Victoire ran over to the broom cupboard and took out the broom Teddy had entrusted to her and her toy broom.

"Here, you can use this one." She said, handing him the toy broom. When he took she proceeded to get on Teddy's broom. When she was seated comfortably she looked to find Roger still standing with the broom in his hand, looking a little confused.

"What's wrong? You need to get on it if you want to ride it." Victoire said matter-of-factly. He gingerly swung his leg over the little broom and positioned himself like Victoire. Then he took off but the look on his face surprised Victoire, it was a mixture of fear, confusion and excitement. But, other than confusing her a little, this didn't bother Victoire. She took of too and they rode side by side both skimming their toes through the grass.

"How did they do that?" Roger asked an hour later after he had explained that he needed to get home and handed her the broom back.

"What do you mean?" Victoire asked, confused.

"How did they hover like that? Was there some invisible stick holding them up, or… or…" he paused, and then added. "Wait, I don't want to know, it's more fun if it seems like magic." He said, his eyes sparkling. Then he turned around and ran off.

Victoire stared after him, thinking that she had never been more confused in her life.

**Reviews? ;P**


End file.
